helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Do it! Now
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = No.5 |Japanese = Do it! Now |released = July 24, 2002 September 26, 2002 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V (VHS/DVD), digital download |length = 13:02 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (2002) |Next = Koko ni Iruzee! 16th Single (2002) }} Do it! Now is Morning Musume's 15th single. It was released on July 24, 2002 and sold 310,600 copies, peaking at #3 on the Oricon charts. The DVD and VHS were released on September 26, 2002 and sold a total of 43,961 copies. This single is the last to feature 3rd generation member Goto Maki. Do it! Now also ranked as the #29 single for 2002. Tracklist CD #Do it! Now #Chotto Ikashita PURE BOY (ちょっとイカした PURE BOY; Slightly Stylish PURE BOY) #Do it! Now (Instrumental) Single V #Do it! Now #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd Gen: Goto Maki (last single) *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Single Information ;Do it! Now *Lyrics, Composition, & Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Takeishi Wataru ;Chotto Ikashita PURE BOY *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: TATOO TV Performances *2002-07-25 Utaban *2002-07-26 Music Station *2002-12-27 Music Station Concert Performances ;Do it! Now *Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Takahashi Ai, Yasuda Kei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kaga Kaede, Inoue Hikaru, Dambara Ruru, Hashimoto Nagisa, Maeda Kokoro *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ - Sato Masaki → All '16 (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 312,523 Trivia *This is the seventh Morning Musume single with an English name. *1st Generation member Iida Kaori gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, the official music video has over 2,000,000 views, making it 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *A remix of this song appears on the Pucchi Best 3 album. The remix is titled Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX) and was arranged by Hirata Shouichirou. *An English cover of Do it! Now was recorded by Mylin Brooks for the album Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! *Each member wore a different sash on their dress in the music video, seen here External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (VHS), Hello! Project (DVD), UP-FRONT WORKS (VHS), UP-FRONT WORKS (DVD) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Do it! Now, Chotto Ikashita PURE BOY cs:Do it! Now it:Do it! Now Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2002 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:2002 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification Category:2002 VHSs Category:Morning Musume VHSs